


Who Am I In Your Story?

by Kid_Archer



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Archer/pseuds/Kid_Archer
Summary: Lizzie finds herself thinking about the Merge. Sebastian finds her. My take on S2 Lizzie and Sebastian.





	Who Am I In Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited for the new season of Legacies, especially for Lizzie and Sebastian. This is my take on how she tells him about the Merge.

Lizzie didn’t know what she was doing at the Old Mill. Actually, she didn’t really know what she was thinking. Waking up in the middle of the night, she walked aimlessly until she reached the Old Mill, only a small blanket in her hand. Her thoughts waking her, keeping her restless and awake. Pulling her blanket tighter around her body, she admired the rising sunset and sat in silence.

The quiet footsteps interrupted her thoughts. “Forgive for interrupting, Elizabeth”. 

Lizzie used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun to reveal Sebastian, hair untamed and eyes sparkling, plopped down beside her. His black hoodie hung loosely, and his face looked paler. 

Lizzie turned her head and smiled. She’s asked him many times to stop calling her ‘Elizabeth’, frankly she thinks it makes her sound old, but the way her name rolled off his tongue was enchanting. Lizzie’s eyes shifted back to the sunset. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Sebastian’s eyes followed hers and he hummed in response, “All my life things have changed. Towns and cities, civilizations and cultures, sometimes it was beautiful, sometimes it wasn’t. Sunsets have never change, always beautiful.”

Lizzie nodded in agreement and leaned against the wall. “What are you doing, don’t you have class or something?”

“Your father gave me a pass for the morning.” He shifted towards her, noting her messy hair and tired eyes, he asked. “You’ve been here for a long time, haven’t you?”

“A long time? Damn, is it obvious?” Lizzie sat up straighter, reaching for her phone. 

Sebastian laughed and wrapped his arm around her. “You’re still beautiful, Elizabeth. It’s your run across campus that woke me.” 

Lizzie’s smile faltered; she should’ve used a silencing spell. “I’m sorry. I’m such a mess.”

“Don’t be, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He flashed her an innocent smile. “I know you can handle yourself. I guess I was just nervous for you.”

Lizzie doesn’t speak, instead, leaned her head against his shoulder. Her previous thoughts began to resurface. Since school began, her and Josie haven’t talked much about the merge. Little side conversations, but none that ever answered the real question: who would win.

Taking a deep breath, she finally confessed the thoughts in her head, “I’m going to die soon.”  
She could feel him tense and listened as he took a deep breath to calm the sudden panic. Sliding his hand into hers, he asked, “You’re dying?”

She flinched at the sound of his voice: broken and fragile, just like her glass heart. 

“Not now, but I will. In a couple of years, when I’m 22. In some weird, magical way that’s probably Hope’s fault, but its not. It’s called the merge.” She laughed and wiped a stray tear away. Between the two of them, Lizzie knew that she would never be able to kill Josie, really, she wasn’t strong enough. “Josie’s practically going to swallow me with her magic.”

“She loves you, why would she?” Sebastian’s always loved the way the bond Lizzie and Josie shared, enough to make him want a sibling to live for and to die for. To do anything for. 

“I’m not strong enough.” Lizzie’s smile had faded, and she leaned closer to him, taking in his deep forest scent. “We don’t have a choice.”

“Elizabeth, you’re one of the strongest people here.”

“No, not like that.” She rolled her eyes and confessed what was on her mind all morning. “She has so much more control. I can’t ever do anything right. And no matter what happens, she deserves to live.”

“And you don’t?”

“She has more to live for. I practically took away her life by telling her what to do all the time.” She sighed. “It’ll be a burden lifted, I guess. No one really cares about me.”

“Of course we do.” He’s troubled now, his smile gone, and a temporary frown replaced it. “Josie loves you and your father does too. Me, Hope, Rafael, Landon, MG, we all love you.”

She catches the we in his response. 

“Oh please, Josie’s better off without me, she’ll flourish when I’m gone. Dad won’t have to worry about calling maintenance to clean up the kitchen. I don’t even remember half the things Hope says happened since she was barfed up from Malivore, Rafael is that awkward ex I can’t seem to avoid, Landon is a walking Lord of the Rings story and MG is out trying to be some real life Superman to notice.” Lizzie doesn’t really notice she’s been holding her breath. She shifts her eyes up, meeting his. “I’m the mean girl in the story. In every story.”

“Not in my story. To me, you’re beautiful, more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever seen. You’re lively and your smile lights up my world. You’re everything I didn’t know I wanted. That’s you in my story.” The way Sebastian’s eyes light up tells her he’s not lying. That he would never lie, not to her. “Where do I fit into your story, Elizabeth?”

Lizzie doesn’t really know the answer. He’s charming, yet mysterious. Sebastian was everything she knew she wanted. She couldn’t hurt him, though. She could never. “I don’t know. Maybe a wonderful distraction?”

“What about a travel buddy? Let’s just go. Australia, France, Scotland, Alaska. Anywhere you want.” He offers a surprising alternative. “If you’re going to die, I want you to see that world the way I have.”

“You’re not going to try and change my mind?”  
“You’re not twenty – two yet.” His voice is a whisper and she could barely hear him. Even if she didn’t physically her him, she knew she’d always understand him. Maybe more than she understood herself.

“It would be like arguing with a wall.” He smirked as she sent him a playful glare. “And besides, I think I gave you an offer you can’t refuse. We can go anywhere.”

Lizzie hummed in response, before finally giving him an answer. “Everywhere.”

Sebastian placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and Lizzie sunk into him and wrapped her blanket tighter. She took one last look at him, before she closed her eyes, finally able to sleep.


End file.
